A Demon's Fate
by Ale-chan
Summary: Milo atiende una pequeña Sex Shop y un día recibe la inusual visita de un rubio que se quiere deshacer de cierta cajita. Ligero MiloxRhadamanthys.


**A Demon's Fate**

Como todos los lunes, aquel era un día lento en la no tan discreta tienda erótica en la que Milo trabajaba. Eran las seis de la tarde y el griego se había resignado a que no recibiría clientes sino hasta que llegara el velo nocturno de anonimidad. Con el fin de entretenerse, sacó su celular y comenzó a mensajearse con uno de sus amigos de la universidad. Llevaba casi veinte minutos hablando con él cuando escuchó el pitido que avisaba que un nuevo cliente atravesaba el angosto pasillo hacia la tienda. Guardó su teléfono a tiempo y puso su usual cara de discreto servilismo.

Muy a su pesar, su intento para parecer desinteresado se esfumó cuando un mal encarado rubio de ojos color miel apareció frente a él.

—Buenas tardes —su voz era grave, hosca y carecía del avergonzado tono que solía escuchar en sus clientes—. Me regalaron de broma este vibrador y quisiera devolverlo —colocó una cajita blanco con negro sobre el mostrador—. ¿Puedes darme el efectivo?

Milo tenía que darle crédito al hombre por sonar tan serio cuando hablaba de algo tan peculiar como un vibrador anal. De no ser por la iluminación amarillenta y la estantería repleta de juguetes y películas sexuales, Milo habría creído que se encontraba en una tienda de conveniencia. A pesar de que era un gusto admirar la gran estatura del cliente desde su banquito rojo, Milo se puso de pie y contuvo una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que el rubio era incluso más alto que él.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso —musitó mientras revisaba la caja y trataba de recordar quién había sido el comprador.

El rubio suspiró y Milo juró escuchar un reverberante gruñido.

—Dame crédito en la tienda, entonces —sin dejar su adusta expresión, el rubio miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar algo que fuese más afín a sus gustos.

—Tampoco se puede. No aceptamos devoluciones en lencería o juguetes sexuales.

El cliente frunció el ceño y colocó ambas manos sobre el mostrador. Milo suponía que el hombre buscaba intimidarlo, pero la intensidad de su mirada y la sensual fluidez de sus movimientos tuvieron un efecto contrario al antojársele agresivamente sugerente.

—La caja sigue sellada —murmuró y Milo casi sintió en su pecho las vibraciones de su voz—. Te dije que fue un regalo de broma.

Milo arqueó la ceja y sonrió de medio lado. Suponía que el hombre era de esos que tenían una masculinidad tan frágil que se aterraban ante la idea de disfrutar algo que ellos catalogaban como gay y, en contra de su sentido común, decidió divertirse un poco con él.

—Escucha, si tanto quieres deshacerte de él, puedo cambiártelo por algo.

Tal y como esperaba, el hombre desconfió de su oferta.

—¿Algo como qué?

Milo se relamió los labios y puso su mano sobre la cajita del vibrador.

—Tú me dejas esto y yo te enseño cómo se usa.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, dio una fuerte palmada en el mostrador y arrebató el vibrador de las manos de Milo, quien rio quedamente al verle desaparecer por el pasillo hacia la salida.

* * *

Milo no pensó dos veces en el rubio gruñón que de pura suerte no le rompió la cara a puñetazos. Fue por eso que, cuando le vio regresar a la tienda una semana después, su reacción fue una mezcla de miedo y excitación. Justo su favorita.

El hombre parecía tan o más temible que antes y caminó hacia el mostrador dando violentas zancadas. Esta vez su boca no estaba torcida en una mueca de disgusto, sino que sonreía sardónicamente y Milo pensó que aquel gesto era aún más aterrador que su cara de pocos amigos. Quien fuese capaz de someter a ese hombre y desbaratar su agresiva fachada recibiría el más hermoso de los regalos.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Milo y su muy mal sentido de auto preservación—. ¿Recibiste otro regalo de broma?

—No. Vine a ver si la oferta de recibirme el vibrador sigue en pie.

Milo hizo lo posible para contener su sorpresa y felicidad —no se vería bien comenzar a saltar de emoción en horario de trabajo— y sólo permitió que una cadenciosa risa saliera de sus labios.

—Por supuesto que sigue en pie.

Intercambiaron números de teléfono e incluso concertaron verse el viernes por la noche una vez que terminara el turno de Milo. Al concluir lo que parecía ser una transacción bancaria, el rubio dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida.

—¡Espera! —gritó Milo antes de que atravesara el portal hacia el pasillo—. ¿Puedo preguntar qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

El rubio giró levemente el rostro y mostró una turbia sonrisa.

—Quité el sello de la caja. Confío en que el juguete será aún más eficiente en tus manos.

A Milo le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad contener su carcajada hasta que el rubio saliera de la tienda. Nunca antes deseó tanto que llegara el viernes.

 **Comentario de la Autora** : Rada se toma todo demasiado en serio... necesita un Miluchis en su vida. Al menos en este AU no me imagino a estos dos iniciando una relación seria, pero quizá pudieran acabar siendo amigos después de algunos acostones y un par de conversaciones acompañadas con whisky. Aún así, son muy smexys y la lucha por el control entre ambos ha de ser muy emocionante. Seguro que Rada perdería.

Jaja! Creo que este es el fiqui más corto que hice para el Milo Ship Fest, pero es de mis favoritos (prompt Sex Shop). ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado! ¡KYA! ¡Mañana termina oficialmente el evento, pero si están atrasados podrán seguir compartiendo sus trabajos con nosotros!


End file.
